Mage Arena
The Mage Arena is a minigame in level 56 Wilderness. In this minigame players gain access to the Mage Arena and the unique spells used there by battling Kolodion the owner of the arena and the god spells learned there. This is a dangerous '''minigame meaning if you die you '''will lose your items. This includes when you are fighting Kolodion and battle mages in the arena. The area is also accessible to Pkers meaning other players may attack you here. The banking area near the arena, however, is not dangerous so you may restock and prepare yourself there. Note that a knife, sword, or other sharp object is required to slash the spiderwebs blocking entry to the bank. Requirements To participate in this minigame players must have a minimum of level 60 magic as well as the ability to combat enemy mage NPC's and increasingly dangerous monsters using only magic to fight. Accessibility As the Mage Arena is in level 56 Wilderness it is possible, though highly dangerous, to walk there by heading north from Edgeville. A quicker routes is by using the Wilderness Obelisk network which can teleport you to level 50 wilderness and then you need only run east to find the arena. The fastest and safest route however, is by use of the levers in the ruins of Edgeville and in the small buillding near the gate to West Ardougne. Pulling either of these levers will teleport you to the Deserted Keep, a small island surrounded by lava in level 54 Wilderness. From there you need only run north, slash a web with a knife, sword, or other sharp object and then procede west a short distance to the Mage Arena bank, which also requires players slash webs to access. Entering the Mage Arena Once players have the required abilities and have reached the arena, they will find a small building on the north side with two spider webs blocking entry. Take caution, this is a popular location for pvp and players are often waiting there to attack other unsuspecting players. With a sharp object players can slash the webs and then pull the lever on the inside of this small building to be teleported to a safe room containing a bank, a magic rune shop, a magic pool that can be entered once the minigame is complete, and the NPC battle mage Kolodion whom who fight to gain access to the arena in this minigame. Kolodion will not fight anyone with lower than 60 magic as it is "below him." By talking to Kolodion, you may begin the minigame, but do not do this until you are fully stocked up on supplies for a fight. Players should be equipped with: • 10-20 food, being lobster or higher. Shark or Monkfish is preferable. • 3-5 Prayer potions if you plan on using the Protect from Magic spell (requires 37 prayer) which is highly effective as all attacks against you will be magic based. • Plenty of combat runes (100-150+) depending on your magic level and which spell you intend to use to fight Kolodion. • Decent but not too expensive magic armour. (You're in the Wilderness) Plain Wizard Robes are fine for pures, and Mystic equipment is recomended for players with 20+ defense. When you are fully prepared to fight Kolodion, talk to him and after some dialogue you both will be teleported into the arena where the battle begins! Fighting Kolodion In the battle Kolodion will change into five different forms; each stronger and more dangerous than the last. If you have level 37 prayer or higher it is recomended you use Protect from Magic though you should not completely rely on this as Kolodion can occasionally hit through prayer. Tips: •If you have level 37 prayer or higher it is recomended you use Protect from Magic though you should not completely rely on this as Kolodion can occasionally hit through prayer. •Remember if you're about to die that you can run away from Kolodion and to the north part of the outer arena where a knife spawns which you can use to slash the webs and get back into the bank to restock. Kolodion will continue your fight from whatever form he was last in. •Conserve your best runes and foods for Kolodion's last forms, which are the most difficult to kill. Kolodion's forms Human He begins as human with 3 hitpoints. You can usually kill this form with one hit. Orge Kolodion's second form is an orge or troll with about 50 hitpoints. He rarely hits and you can kill this form quite easily as well. Spider The third form Kolodion takes is that of a giant ghostly spider. This is where it begins to get difficult for pures. This form is stronger and is capable of doing some damage, though it has inaccurate hits if you have any defense. It has about 70 hp. Remember after you kill each form you have a few seconds to eat or drink potions before the next form is attacking you. Wraith Kolodion's fourth form is a giant humanoid wraith. This form is powerful and is capable of hitting fairly accurately but has a low resistance to magic so if you're careful this form isn't too difficult. Be sure to watch your hitpoints as you fight him, and try not to use up all your food and potions if you're planning to do the whole battle in one trip. Save as much as you can for the next and last form, the Black Demon. Black Demon The final form you will have to face is the Black Demon. This form is the hardest and most dangerous. Pures and mains alike are advised to restock on supplies when they reach this level if they are low. This form hits high quite regularly and will easily kill any unconcentrated player. Rewards Once you have defeated Kolodion you are free to claim your spoils of victory! Return to the Mage Arena bank and you can enter the sparkling pool and you will find yourself in a cave containing the Chamber Guardian who sells Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak magic staffs for 80k each. Further in the cave you can find three statues, one for each of these gods. You may choose one statue to pray at, and you will recieve a magical cape corresponding to the god you chose. These God Capes are have the best magic bonuses in the game. After obtaining the cape of your choice, you may speak to the Chamber Guardian who will give you a free staff matching your cape. These staffs give players the ability to learn three new combat spells, unique to each staff. After a sufficient amount of training in the Mage Arena these spells can be used anywhere in 2006scape. These spells are the Flames of Zamorak, the Claws of Guthix, and the Saradomin Strike spells. Effects When wearing both the staff and cape of a certain god, the max hit using their particular spell is increased by 15%. Each spell has it's own specail effect as well. •The Saradomin Strike spell temporarily lowers the target's prayer level corresponding to the damage dealt by the spell. •The Claws of Guthix spell temporarily lowers the target's defence level corresponding to the damage dealt. •The Flames of Zamorak spell temporarily lowers the target's magic level corresponding to the damage dealt. With level 80 magic players can cast the spell Charge from the standard spellbook which raises the power of the god spells to a maximum hit of 30. Without the Charge spell, the max hit is 20. Category:Magic Category:Magic items Category:Locations Category:Wilderness Category:PvP Areas